bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Hardware
CD-ROM Issues If the CD-ROM will boot from a recovery CD, then this would indicate a Windows software problem instead of a CD-ROM issue. It can usually be attributed to a corrupt driver. To reinstall the drivers: 1. Go to Start>> Right click My Computer>> Properties>> Hardware>> Device Manager. 2. Expand DVD/CD-ROM Drives line item. 3. Right click on the items below and select Uninstall drive on the resulting menu. 4. Re-boot the system and Windows will automatically detect the CD-ROM drive and re-install the drivers for you. 2. Try a different media - some brands will just not work correctly with a given CD-ROM drive. Watch out for compatibility problems with Maxell, Memorex and Macromedia CDs. 3. Check for unusual noises, maybe a ticking type noise. This could indicate a cracked disk. Or, the media may not be seated correctly on the spindle. 4. Is the access light on? 5. Is the CD Clean? 6. Check error messages in Event Viewer. Here's how: Go to Start>> Settings>> Control Panel>> Administrative Tools>> Computer Management (or Event Viewer) 7. Check your manufacturer's web site for software updates and drive updates. Check for QSI firmware updates. 8. For DVD - Are you trying to write to a DVD that is READ ONLY? 9. If all has failed, you may be faced with performing a complete Operating System Recovery or Repair (preferred). 10. If nothing above has worked for you, then you may need to take the drive in to a service facility for repair or replace the drive. Sound Issues Listed below are some basic steps to help restore sound to your computer. This troubleshooting guide assumes that your computer has no sound at all. 1. If you have Windows XP or Windows Me, use the System Restore feature to return the computer back to a time before the issue began. Using System Restore 2. If you added hardware or software to your computer immediately before the issue started, remove the added hardware or software. Be sure to turn off the computer before removing hardware. As with any problem that arises with computers, reversing a process that started a problem may correct the problem. 3. Be sure to check the obvious: * Are the speakers turned on and have power? * Try unplugging the speaker power adapter and keep it disconnected for 30 seconds or so, then plug it back in. * Try plugging a known working item (such as a lamp) to check the wall outlet for power. 4. Check to insure that the Mixer Control volumes are set to 3/4 volume and are not muted. Analog or digital can be set in the Mixer Controls, depending on the type of sound card and speakers used. 5. Make sure that all connections to all speakers are fully seated. Usually, these plugs click twice before the fully seat. 6. Try plugging in a known working set of head phones to ensure that the sound card is functioning. 7. Try plugging in the speakers to a known working portable CD player that will accept the same connection. This will determine if the speakers are working. 8. Go to: Start>> Control Panel>> Administrative Tools>> Component Services>> Services. Make sure audio is enabled. 9. Go to: Start>> Control Panel>> Administrative Tools>> Services>> Windows Audio. Make sure "Windows Media" service is running. If it's not, right click on this service and select "Start". 10. Go to: Start>> Control Panel>> Sounds and Audio Device Properties. Be sure that the "Mute" checkbox is unchecked. Update Software: Many sound problems are resolved simply by downloading the latest version of the Windows Media Player and/or Internet Explorer directly from Microsoft to use as a baseline test. If you are using Microsoft Media Player, it may be useful to check for any recent updates. To do that, just start the Media Player, click on "Help", then click on "Check for Player Updates..", and it will automatically download any updates. Or, you can download the latest Microsoft Windows Media Player for both PCs and Mac for free from: http://www.microsoft.com/windows/windowsmedia/9series/player.aspx Also, since old versions of web browsers may have limitations or problems, check for any web browser updates, and upgrade to the latest version of your web browser. For Microsoft products, the current status of your software can be verified by the Windows Update web site at: http://windowsupdate.microsoft.com Reset the default BIOS settings: You can try resetting the sound default in the BIOS. Here's how: Note: For most PC's entering the BIOS will be the same. If the instructions below do not work for your system, consult your operating manual for instructions on entering the BIOS. 1. Turn the PC on. When the Windows logo first appears, press the F1 key repeatedly until you see the BIOS setup screen appear. 2. Press the F5 key. 3. Select Yes or OK, then press the Enter key on your keyboard. 4. Press the F10 key, then select Yes or OK to save the default settings. Press Enter. 5. Exit the BIOS and restart your system checking for sound. Video Issues Signs of Video Card trouble could be: * Computer intermittently locks up when playing 3D games. * Unable to play certain games. * Windows has difficulty launching in normal mode. * Small colored dots splattered across your screen. If you are experiencing any of the above, then please try the following steps to fix the problem: 1. Be sure that the Monitor is hooked directly to the PC and not by any video extension cables. 2. Check the connectors for any bent or broken pins. Also, check for any other signs of damage. If any damage exists, replace the affected cable. 3. Reinstall or update your Video driver. You will need to visit the manufactures web site to obtain the correct driver for your video card. 4. Try downloading the latest version of Direct-X from Microsoft's web site. 5. Visit the problem games web site for any patches that may be available. 6. Try re-seating the video card. 7. If none of the steps has helped your video issue, then it is very possible that you have a bad video card. Category:Information Technology